Newcomer
by khirythekiwi
Summary: Swagger, Miz and Rhodes are fighting over a newcomer named Janelle. Who will win her over?
1. Chapter 1

Okay..this is my very first one so I'm sorry if it is bad!

Please review and tell me what you think!

It involves Cody Rhodes, Jack Swagger and the Miz.

* * *

_**This is 4 hours before RAW was about to start.**_

"Hello WWE Superstars, Divas and stuff members. I called you guys into the headquaters because we have a new addiction to our family. I introduce you guys to Janelle, our newest diva," Vince said proudly.

**Janelle was at FCW, training her way up to earn a spot as a WWE Diva. After 3 years of training, she finally got her chance.**

"Hey guys, it's an honor to be here with the WWE. I've been waiting for years for this to happen. Can't wait to get in that ring and entertain the WWE Universe," Janelle said with excitement.

_**As Janelle was giving her little speech, Miz, Cody and Swagger all just stared at her, they couldn't stop.**_

"WOAHHH! She's gorgeous. I seriously can't stop staring at this girl," the Miz said.

"Hey buddy, I laid eyes on her first." Jack said.

"You guys are full of it. I saw her first, and I will get to know her before you guys do" Cody said.

**The boys were so eager to know her so they all ran up so quick to talk to her.**

"Helloo..." Cody stops. "I'm sorry, your eyes are really pretty. Um, I'm 'Dashing' Cody Rhodes, if you didn't know that. I'm so glad to have you part of the WWE family. Its always awesome to have a new member.

"Cody Rhodes, of course I know you. My favorite Legacy member." Janelle said with a smile.

**Cody was blushing so bad that Janelle knew. Jack and Miz just made fun of him. So Cody headed towards the bathroom.**

"Aww, look at Cody, he looks like an apple. HA! Well, it's my turn now." Miz said to Jack with excitement.

"Janelle, I'm the Miz, you should know that. I'm United States Champ. But enough with me. WELCOME TO THE FAMILY." Miz yelling it to her as he gave her a hug.

"Why thank you. That was a wonderful welcomeing." Janelle said as she hugged Miz back.

**Now it was Jack's turn. After Janelle and the Miz were done hugging, Miz goes to check on Cody. Jack drops to the floor and begins to do his push-ups.**

"Damnnnnn." Janelle said in her mind. "That's such a turn on. I just wanna..." Janelle stops.

"Hello beautiful. I'm Jack Swagger. I'm thankful to have you apart of this WWE family now. Can't wait to see you in the ring." Jack said.

"Beautiful huh? That's smooth. Oh, I seriously can't wait to show you guys what I got." Janelle said happily.

"Show me right now. Come on, put me in a submission move, I'll take it easy on you." Jack said smiling.

"Alright. Ready, settt...GO!" Janelle said yelling.

**Jack and her were wrestling and seeing who can be put in a submission move first. Jack wins but both start to flirt with each other.**

"HA! I win. But Janelle, you're amazing. I like the way you wrestle." Jack said in a flirtish way.

"Aww, thanks Jack." Janelle said when reaching her arms out to hug Jack.

* * *

**In 30 mins, RAW will begin to start. Janelle was walking to the locker room but then ran into Vince.**

"Oh hey there Vince. How are ya? Janelle said.

"I'm pretty good. Well, I got some news for you. You're having your first match tonight on RAW against Alicia Fox. You gotta prove to me that you're the dominate Diva Janelle. Can't wait to see this match." Vince said.

"OH MY GOSH. THANK YOU VINCE. You won't be dissappointed." Janelle said screaming.

_**Janelle screams down the halls with plain excitement, then she runs into Jack, Miz and Cody.**_

"WOAH. What are you soo happy about?" Miz says.

"I'm having my first match here against Alicia Fox! I wanna be the dominate Diva and wanna prove to these divas that I have what it takes. Wish me luck." Janelle said as she walks away.

"My gosh, I love that girl already." Jack said.

"Oh hell no! She's mine bitch!" Cody says with anger.

"Whatever you 2, she's totally falling for me" Miz says with a smile upon his face.

* * *

**DAMNNN! It's looks like a competition here. Who will win her over?**

**YEAHH! My first story/chapter.**

**REVIEW PLEASE?**

**I will get better at it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After Janelle's match, she turned out to be victorious. The fans really liked her. Vince was waiting backstage to congratulate her on her first win as a WWE Diva.**

"Congrats Janelle! I'm really happy for you! You're already getting closer to a championship match." Vince said proudly.

"Thank you so much for making it happen Vince. Just wanted to prove to you that I can do it." Janelle said with a half smile.

**Janelle is walking back to the lockeroom and finds Jack in there with a dozen of roses.**

"Hey there. Congrats on your win! These are for you.." Jack said kinda nervously.

"Aw, thanks Jack. They're beautiful. I love roses." Janelle saying with a cute smile.

**Miz opens the door wildly and ruins the whole moment.**

"Oh, was I ruining your guys little moment? My sorrys. Anyways...congrats beautiful! So happy for ya!" Miz said.

"Oh, why thank you Miz. Very sweet of you." Janelle said while reaching to hug Miz.

**Cody comes in with a homemade necklace that he made Janelle.**

"Hey Janelle!" Cody said with excitement. "I made this for you! I hope you like it."

Janelle looks at the necklace with a smile. "Aww, Cody. Thank you, I love it. You even put my favorite colors, purple and white."

"WOW. I didn't know those were your favorite colors. Luck guess...and you're welcome." Cody said smiling.

**Miz and Jack weren't too excited. They stare at Cody like if they want to kill him. Cody and Miz had to prepare for the main event. Cody and Miz vs Edge and Cena. **

"Well, we gotta head out for this match. See ya later.." Miz said.

Yeah, speak to you later Janelle.." Cody said happily.

"Bye guys, good luck." Janelle said.

* * *

**Cody and Miz leave, Jack and Janelle go back into their little moment.**

"Well, where were we?" Janelle says with alittle laugher. "Jack, I've only known you for a couple of hours and you've became my best friend. No one hasn't really been there for me for the past 5 years.

"Really? What happened? And Janelle...if you ever need anyone to talk to..I'm here for you. I've might have only known you for a couple of hours but I feel like I've known you for like...forever.

"Once again, thank you. And the story is that my parents left me and moved to Las Vegas. I was in Flordia at the time. This lady named Leslie, who I do call mom, saw me and took me in. She actually went to the hospital and changed my name to Janelle. Ever since I was 3 months old, she's been there to take care of me, as a single mom. She really didn't want to date. I couldn't thank you so much. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be here..." Janelle said with tears.

"Aww, Janelle. I'm sorry for what happened to you. You don't know how terrible I feel. I'm always just a talk/call/text away from you." Jack said with a smile.

"Thanks Jack. I really thank you for that. And don't feel terrible. I should feel happy, I got my first win tonight. I'm really happy for it." Janelle said happily.

"Yes, you should." Jack said while clearing her eyes from the tears. "Well, let's see if Miz and Cody win this match, we haven't even been paying attention to it."

"Ha, I know right?" Janelle said laughing.

**Jack and Janelle sit on the leather couch next to each other just watching the match...Cody and Miz win the match. They come in the room really happy. **

"WOOOOOOO! WE WON THE MATCH! We beat Edge and Cena. 2 of the biggest stars here!" Cody said yelling.

"I know. WE'RE AWEEEEESSSSSSSOOOOMMMMMMMMEEE." Miz said.

"Woahh...what's up with you 2?" Cody said.

"Oh , nothing. Just getting to know each other." Janelle said smirking at Jack.

"Something smells fishy..." Miz said with a unhappy face.

"Oh gosh Miz. Calm down. Nothing happened." Jack said with no reaction.

**OH GOSH. Janelle and Jack flirting already? What a player...JK.**

**

* * *

**

**Second Chapter.**

**REVIEW PLEASE? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day, Janelle is in her hotel room looking out of her window thinking really hard. She begins to talk to herself.**

"...I've only been here for a day and I'm liking Jack already. There's nothing I really can do, my heart is saying HIM all the way. But, what would Cody and Miz say? Will they be upset or something? Will they not talk to me anymore? But, the biggest quesiton, am I ready for a love life yet?"

**Janelle soons hears her ringtone goes off and notices it is Jack. She just let it go to voicemail. She starts talking to herself again.**

"Did I just do that? Yeah...I did. Now, he's going to think I'm ignoring him or something. I can't do this...I like him alot already even though I've known him for only a freakin day. Love at first sight I think is what happened..."

**Janelle was depressed and decided to call her bestfriend, Alex Riley.**

"Alex, you there?" Janelle says with a low voice.

"Hey Janelle! What's up? You sound like something happened...are you okay bestfriend?" Alex said curiously.

"Alex, I'm fine but just need alittle advice. You might be a boy and all but you've been my bestfriend since middle school and have gave me the best advice about boys and crap like that..." Janelle said.

"Oh, of course, Nellie, what is the problem?" Alex says.

"You've known me for years and known EVERYTHING about me, in your honest opinon...do you think I'm ready to have a boyfriend?" Janelle said with a deep and depressed voice.

"Nellie, yes. I know for sure you are but you just don't want to. Member when I ask you out, you wanted to but you just weren't ready to? Yeah...I think for sure you are." Alex said with cofindence.

"Alex, you are seriously the best, you've helped me through alot and I thank you so fuckin much for being the bestest friend in the whole freakin world...I love you" Janelle said with a happier voice.

**Janelle hears another beep on her phone and noticed that it was Jack. She had to answer...she didn't want to ignore him.**

"Jack's calling Alex, I've gotta get it...don't want him to feel I'm ignoring him or something." Janelle said.

"Alright, make the right choice, talk to you later." Alex says.

**She clicks and clicks over to Jack.**

"Hey Janelle, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine Jack, I didn't get your call the first time because I was in the shower and couldn't here my phone. What's up?" Janelle said happily.

"Um...just gotta ask you...do you...*short pause* wanna go to dinner tonight?" Jack said nervously.

"SURE JACK! I'D LOVED TO!" Janelle said with excitment.

"WOAHH. Okay...you seem really happy."

"Yes Jack, I'm am."

* * *

**After 1 hour, Jack and Janelle arrive at the resturant they had went to.**

"You may sit my lady" Jack said flirtishly.

"Ohh...my lady huh? I'm liking the sound of that." Janelle said smirking at him.

"So, what are you thinking about get?" Jack said.

"Hmm, don't know yet...but in the meantime...can I ask you something?" Janelle said.

"Yeah, what is it?" Jack said.

"Um...do you...really like me? Like, you know...like me like me?" Janelle said with a nervous face.

"Janelle, yes, I do. ALOT. I've only known you for a day and a half and I like you. It was that first love at sight thing. I love everything about you. Besides your bestfriend, I know your secret. You trust me, and I can trust you. Just know I'll be there for you." Jack said.

"Wow...that was an amazing answer..." Janelle said.

"But now, I hate having to do this but, I'm putting you on the spot...do you like me like me?" Jack said.

"Jackk...yes, I do. Same thing with you, first love at sight thing...but what about Miz and Cody? Won't they be mad at you?" Janelle said with a curious face.

"I can careless about what they think, you're the only person on my mind right now. Basically, I can't think of anyone but you." Jack said.

"Woah...that is the sweetest thing any guy has ever said to me." Janelle said while blushing.

"I just wanna make you feel special, you're truly the one." Jack said.

**They talk for an hour more, without ordering food and just leave the resturant to the hotel because they have an early flight to Los Angeles tomorrow morning. **

"Jack, thank you so much for taking me out tonight." Janelle said with a happy face.

"Of course, anytime...everything we talked about...is between us." Jack said.

"Yeah, I got it." Janelle says.

**They stare at each other and Jack leans in for a kiss on cheek. He thought to himself that she wasn't ready for a kiss on the lips just yet. Even though he likes her, he's gotta get to know her just a bit more. **

"Thank you...3" Janelle said with a red face.

"Welcome. See you on the flight tomorrow?" Jack said smiling.

"Of course, night." Janelle said.

"Wow...he's is truely amazing and might be the one for me. I like I love him already. Just gotta get to know him a bit more." Janelle said to herself.

* * *

It's short...I know!

**Looks like they both we're thinking the same idea...CUTE (;**

**REVIEW PLEASE? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's the day after Janelle and Jack's dinner. Janelle was on the flight, sitting next to Alex. **

"Well, how did everything go last night? Did it well? Alex asked.

"It went wonderful Alex, thanks for asking. How was your day last night?" Janelle said.

"Mines went fine, hanged with Cody and Miz...nothing to exciting. Just a boys night." Alex said smiling.

"That's awesome...did they know about my date and stuff.?" Janelle asked curiously.

"Of course they did Nellie. Jack told them everything. Last night, they weren't too happy about it. They seemed jeaolus and not cool with it. They also told me that you were so pretty that they couldn't think of anyone but you." Alex said.

"Damn...I knew it. You know it sucks to have 3 guys fight over you? I seriously hate it, but I've got a close connection with one of them and that's Jack. I shouldn't even be venting to you about this, you're a guy." Janelle said shaking her head.

"Oh gosh Nellie, I love to hear your venting. Isn't that what bestfriends are for? I'm here to help you through the toughest crap. We've been through alot together, I'm always her for you, always." Alex said.

"I love when you say that. I'm always here for you too bestfriend. Forever and always." Janelle said.

**After a 5 hour flight, they finally land in Los Angeles. Alex had to rush off the plane because he had to use the bathroom. He rusfused to use the airplane's bathroom. Janelle decided to grabbed his and her bags. Miz and Cody see her stuggling and help her out.**

"Hey Janelle! Let me and Cody help you out there!" Miz said with a smile.

"Ha, thanks you guys. I may be a wrestler but I think I'm weak when it comes to carrying mine and another's person bag!" Janelle said laughing.

As they are walking out of the plane, Miz says: "So Janelle, how's everything? You like being a WWE Diva?"

"I LOVE it, nothing can explain how much I love my job! It's the best. I've been through alot to get here! I'm pretty happy about it, I'm so happy I can eat a whole huge cake by myself!" Janelle said.

"Aw, how cute" Cody says. "You seem really happy, glad for you."

"Thanks Cody." Janelle said.

**Alex just got out of the bathroom, he came over and took his bags. Janelle then sat down and looked for Jack, she saw him nowhere. She then tries to call him, he didn't pick up. She called him about 5 times. She thinks to herself. **

"Why in the hell is he not picking up? He usually just picks up the phone really quick. Hopefully I didn't do anything because I didn't. We had a wonderful night...maybe I shouldn't trip about it, I won't. I'll will call him again..."

"Hello?" Jack said.

"Oh Jack, I thought you were ignoring me or something...where are you? Janelle said with relief.

"Oh, I'm at the book store near our airplane." Jack said. "I'm just looking around until our bus comes. I thought you saw me go in here."

" No, it was because I was carring in Alex's stuff because he refused to use airplane bathrooms so he rused to the bathroom." Janelle said laughing.

"Well, thanks you guys. But, I gotta head over to the book store to go see Jack. See you guys later!" Janelle said screaming as she walked away.

"UGH. Why is she soo into Jack?" Miz said.

"Hm, I can care less now, but, do I smell jealously from you Miz?" Cody said.

"Oh shut up Cody. I'm not jealous." Miz said.

**Janelle finds Jack at the book store drinking some carmel latte and sits next to him.**

"Well, hello there Nellie. How are you today? Jack said smiling as he put his latte down.

"I'm doing really good, just a bit jet lagged but fine." Janelle said.

"That's good. Well, we are in your hometown of Los Angeles! I love it here." Jack said.

"Hell yes we are. Well, since you love it here, after we check in to our hotel rooms, I'll show you around." Janelle said smiling.

"Ooooh, I would love that. It's a deal." Jack said.

"Okay, then." Janelle said.

* * *

**Cody then spots them and tells them that the bus is here...it was a long drive to the hotel, it was about an hour and a half. Janelle and Jack then check into their hotel rooms, put their stuff away, then meet up at the rental car that Jack got.**

"Oh no, I'll be driving, this is my city." Janelle said with a smirk.

"Oh fine then, your way then." Jack said with a smile.

**As they drive all around LA for the past 4 hours, Janelle then takes Jack to the famous Hollywood. Jack couldn't believe it that he was exploring Hollywood. While driving, they got to know each other alot better. After doing that for an hour, they had back to the hotel because they had a house show the next day. Jack walked Janelle to her hotel room. **

"Wow, I had an amazing time Janelle, you do know your city very well." Jack said.

"Why thank you. I had fun too." Janelle said.

"And the good thing is that we got to know each other alot more better, I enjoyed your stories." Jack said laughing.

"Aww, thanks, I enjoyed your stories as well, you All American American." Janelle said.

**Jack then stares at Janelle for about 2 mins, he leans in for a kiss.**

"...so does this mean we are a couple of something?" Jack said.

"Only if you want it to be Jack." Janelle said.

"So, this is a yes?" Jack said.

"Yes, Jack." Janelle said with a smile.

* * *

And this concludes Newcomerr!

Janelle and Jack are a couple after, what, only 3 days? Too cute :)

What shall Miz say in the new story, was Cody right? Is he jealous?

Review please, new story shall be coming up! :)


End file.
